Mr Mom
by sammyemerson15
Summary: One-shot      Sam looses his job and has to crash with Michael for a while, but his older brother has a different plan in mind. . .


**I do not own the lost boys! :) best movie ever though. the song is Mr. Mom by: Lonestar.**

The doorbell rung causing Michael's head to snap up. His long dark curly brown hair still hung in his light blue eyes like it always had. Standing up Michael scowled. No one visited except for maybe Lucy. But even that was rare since he and Star had the kids and moved out of Santa Carla. Michael opened the front door revealing a very weary looking Sam.

"Hey Mike" Sam mumbled leaning against the door frame. He hadn't changed much in the past few years since Michael actually sat down and spent time with his brother. Sam still had that young playful look to him, even at twenty-six. His mussed frosted blonde hair and baby blue eyes remained the same, though maybe his eyes had gotten a little more weary after all the fights along side with the Frogs against the bloodsuckers.

"Sam, not to sound unhappy, but what are you doing here?" Mike asked his little brother.

Sam looked down shyly. He didn't want to bother his brother, but this was the closest person he could find with his lack of car and money.

"I uh, lost my job Mike. I didn't know where else to go."

"what about Edgar and Alan?"

"They've got their own problems, they don't need my stupid ass sleeping on their couch. I figured maybe I could watch Zack and Jamie for you if you let me stay until I get back on my feet."

Michael thought for a moment. Both he and Star had to work their asses off, and the kids needed a nanny for the summer anyway. And maybe this could teach Sammy some responsibility. Mike grinned broadly.

"okay bro you've got a deal. I'll let you crash here if you take care of the kids for the summer."

Sam's eyes widened. Mike would let him stay the WHOLE summer for just watching the kids? Okay this was going to be cake.

. . .

"Okay Sam, everything you need to eat is in the pantry. The kids need to eat 'bout twelve. There's a schedule for you on the fridge," Star said picking up her purse. Michael grinned opening the door for his wife. As she hurried out to the car Michael looked back at his little brother still standing in the living room with a slightly nervous expression.

"Good luck Sammy, oh and don't forget to clean up."

Sam scowled as Mike closed the door. He was all alone with two kids. Great. . .

"uncle Sam?" Zack said looking up at Sam. Zack was about eight years old with short dark brown hair and light blue eyes like his dad. He was the older of the two by about three years. Every time Sam saw the kid he remembered Michael looked just like him when he was Zack's age.

"yeah little buddy?" Sam asked leaning down to eye level with his nephew.

"uh, Jamie got somthin' in her hair."

Sam blinked looking over at the five year old Jamie. Bless her little heart because she had bubble gum in her hair. Not two minutes into babysitting and there was already a problem. Sam looked back at Zack who was smacking some Hubba Bubba.

"And how exactly did Jamie get gum in her hair Zack?" He asked giving Zack a scrutinizing look. Zack's face dropped and he looked away quickly spitting the gum into his palm, and looked back up to his uncle with nervous eyes.

"I don't know. . ."

Sam sighed through his nose raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe this. Grabbing a small pair of knitting scissors Sam make quick work to Jamie's long light brown hair. Turns out he was pretty good at cutting hair. Go figure.

"okay no more gum for Zack, good to know." Sam mumbled plopping down into the recliner. Only to feel something wet and mushy. Hopping up he looked down finding mashed up sweet potatoes. Sam groaned wiping the nasty substance off his butt.

"Gross. How did they even manage to get this shit in the lazy chair?"

Jamie rushed into the room holding up a Barney video. No, Sam thought, NO NO NO! Not if it was the last thing to watch on earth. I will NOT watch a giant purple dinosaur teach kids how to count!

1 hour later-

_I love you, you love me _

_We're a happy family _

_With a great big hug _

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Sam's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm not rewinding this a nineteenth time, Jamie why don't you go play with Zack?"

"okay uncky Sam!" Jamie chirped running off to find her older brother. Sam sighed walking into the kitchen looking around for something tasty. Just about everything was organic. Jeez was his bro becoming a hippie too? Looking up Sam saw a chocolate cake box was placed on the edge of the counter. Sam grinned. Finally something junkie to eat.

"how hard could it be to make an instant cake?"

45 minutes later. . .

Sam sniffed the air smelling smoke. _Oh shit, the cake!_ Sam rushed into the kitchen seeing smoke literally pouring from the stove.

"Holy shit! How much smoke can this thing make?" he shouted pulling out the fire extinguisher and spraying out the oven. Sam panted falling down onto his but leaning his back against the cabinets.

"I think I've had an easier time dusting vampires."

A large sticky note floated down from the counter into Sam's lap.

"that the hell?" Sam asked reading the note.

_Hey bro, how's you're day been treating ya? Not as easy as you thought it would be is it Sammy? I didn't think so. Did Zack put gum in Jamie's hair? Did you sit in sweet potatoes? Or maybe Jamie made you watch Barney twenty times. Oh even better! I bet you burnt the cake I left for you to have. Heh, maybe all four happened. You better tighten the fuck up bro, it's only Monday and you've got all summer to be Mr. Mom. _

_P.S. Zack has a soccer game at five._

_- Michael_

Sam looked over the note once more and looked up at the clock.

4:50.

Sam groaned letting his head fall back. This was going to be a nightmare of a summer.


End file.
